


Loss

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee comes face to face with the change in Kara after first part of LDYB II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

When Lee first hears about that change in Kara's attitude upon her second return from Caprica, his heart stops for a brief moment, before beating rather rapidly. _Can't be true,_ he thinks. _No way is she just that happy_. Yet, as he boards the Galactica to discuss the successful rescue operation she had gone on, all he overhears is the complete and utter wonder of Starbuck's transformation. Whereas she once exploded at the slightest provocation, she now seemed to do nothing but laugh.

The Galactica deck crew buzzed with her uncharacteristic joy, how she bubbles and grins, laughing easily. How she barely even yelled at a nugget who had scraped his landing. How easy she is with Anders. Lee doesn't want to believe that some... _stranger_ has breached the walls she is famous for, but, he finds it hard-pressed to maintain the illusion the more he listens. He walks to his father's office, his head down as he struggles to come to grips with what he has overheard. Kara was _happy_.

After his father debriefs him on the entirety of the rescue mission, they sit and enjoy a glass of ambrosia together.

"Have you seen Kara?" Bill asks his son, looking at him sideways.

"No, not since she returned," Lee answers quietly, swirling his drink and avoiding his father's eyes.

"Hmm..." Bill replies, his face inscrutable. Lee looks to his father, trying to gage what his father means. "I've never seen her happier," Bill confesses after a moment of reflection. "I can only assume she was like this with Zak." And Lee's heart sinks as he tries to keep the disappointment he feels from his face. He knows he has no right to feel this way - Kara has made it clear that there is nothing between them, and besides, he has Dee. But he cannot help but feel the pang inside his heart, feel something shrivel he doesn't even want to identify. He is not at all certain he succeeds in keeping his thoughts from his face, but perhaps his father is being... what? polite? generous?

"Oh," he finally manages to say, gulping the rest of his drink. "That's, um... good. Really good," he says lamely. He tries to ignore his father's look of disbelief. "No, really Dad. If this guy makes her happy, well, that is the important thing, right?" He tries to sound strong, certain, unaffected - he has Dee after all. He knows he fails as his father just looks at him. "Well... I should, um... I guess I should go and congratulate her, huh?" he says, placing his glass down carefully before standing. He offers his hand to his father. "I'll see you soon," he says.

Bill smiles at him, shakes his hand and brings him close for a hug. "Goodbye son. I think she is at her rack." He smiles sadly as he watches his son exit, closing the hatch quietly behind him.

Lee made his way to the senior pilot's quarters. His mind is in turmoil and he is unaware of anyone he passes. He doesn't know what to think. He is afraid that all he has heard is true, and if it is, he is afraid he... _they_ will have lost Kara. His heart sinks as he sees her. She is giggling and even if this is only partially due to the alcohol he sees on the table, he knows it is really due, in large part, to the man next to her. Lee hasn't seen her like this in years.

She sees him and he smiles, surprised when she hugs him. She has been so careful not to touch him lately, that he doesn't quite know what to think, but he breathes in her unique scent as she holds onto him. He lets her lead him to meet Anders and Lee hopes he can make it through this without... what? He has no claim to Kara - he is with Dee (why does he have to keep reminding himself of that? a small part of him wonders) - something brought home to him by Kara's careless comment on his sex life. "You still frakking Duella?" she asks him, laughing as she downs yet another shot before sloppily kissing Anders.

Lee sees the discomfort on Anders' face, feels his own tighten with the now familiar anger. He doesn't say a word, just stares at her. He wants to yell at her, to tell her "Yes I'm with Dee. You know why? _She_ is uncomplicated. _She_ doesn't tear my heart out like you do every time I try and get close to you. She's simpler and easier and everything you're not!" But he can't and she isn't even looking at him anymore.

He watches Kara climb onto Anders' lap and their kiss. He walks away slowly, turns at the hatch. And he knows. Knows Kara is lost to the Adamas. One last look. He sees his brother, dead now for over two years, with Kara; sees Kara and his brother in Kara and Anders. And he knows. Kara has finally found someone. And he is alone.


End file.
